


A Gentleman Always Carries Something Close to His Heart

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [21]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, S01 E22 The See-Paris-And-Die Affair, family pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: A missing scene in "The See Paris and Die Affair", when Napoleon proves to the innocent of the week that she never needs to be afraid when in the service of U.N.C.L.E. - after all, she'll be guarded by the best agents that Napoleon knows!





	A Gentleman Always Carries Something Close to His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The Man From U.N.C.L.E., its characters, plot, episodes, and all medias, belong to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, MGM, and the team of script and novel writers. This is just a non-profit work, from fans to fans.
> 
> Companion to this piece: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9241532

**Author's Note:**

> And this is my headcanon: Napoleon and Illya are so well-married, that they carry pictures of each other in their wallets! :)
> 
> Any comments are heartwarmingly welcome!


End file.
